Owlette the Flirt
'''Owlette The Flirt '''is the 14th episode of Season 17. Summary Amaya begins flirting with Connor all day and night, which is giving him a hard time concentrating on his family magic and learning about his family history. But when Luna Girl challenges Owlette to see who can flirt with Catboy the most, things aren't all roses and hearts anymore. Plot The episode begins with Connor reading books in the Disney Junior Town Public Library because he was still trying to find more information about his family history and magic. Just then, as Connor puts his book down, Amaya appears in front of him with her head resting on her palms and asks him what he was doing while staring at him with a strange look on her face. When asked, Connor explains to her that he is trying to find out more about his family history and how to control his magic abilities because he still has trouble controlling it. And he is also trying to figure out who his father is related to. As Connor lifts the book back up to his face, Amaya pushes it down onto the desk with her finger to continue staring at her friend with her bedroom eyed face as she asked him if he wants to come out and play after he is done reading, which causes Connor's face turn bright red when he felt Amaya's nose touch his. Then he looked around the area to see that everyone was watching with shocked and awkward looks at what Amaya was doing to him. Reluctantly, Connor gets up from his seat, grabs his books, and runs to the librarian's counter desk to have his books checked. Then he leaves the library feeling embarrassed as Amaya was left alone. After leaving the library, Connor let's out a sigh of relief and his red blush fades away as he walked to the park to sit under a shady tree and continue reading his books just when Greg appeared and sits next to him to ask what he was doing. Connor felt comfortable since it wasn't Amaya this time. That thought made him wonder why she was acting very odd towards him. That night, Connor was up in his bed still reading the books that he borrowed from the library when his iDisney rang. As he picked it up, Connor rolled his eyes in irritation as he found that it was a call from Amaya and so with a sigh, Connor presses the call button to call his friend and ask her why she was calling him at this time. But on the other side of the line, Amaya only responded in a sultry tone of voice which had Connor blushing red again. Then, while Amaya was talking, she took off her glasses, laid them on her bed, and twirled a bit of her hair on her finger as she continued flirting with Connor again through the phone. Finally, Connor had enough so he says a quick goodnight to Amaya and ends the call before he could get under her spell. Then, after that, Connor received two text messages from Amaya which was the first one says "Sweet dreams, Connor" and a kiss mark emoji. Connor rolled his eyes again as he puts his iDisney down on his nightstand and went to sleep. The next morning, Connor was still reading his library books and Kwazii and Greg were reading with him while eating sweets made by Kwazii's sweets galore magic. Just then, Amaya approached the boys but she was interested in sitting right next to Connor as she sat on the left side of him and starts staring at him with those same bedroom eyes from yesterday in the library. With his face turning red, Connor covered it up with the book he was reading and tried his best to ignore Amaya's flirting, but he could already feel a silly grin forming on his face. Then Amaya twirled a bit of her hair around her finger and took off her glasses which she purposely dropped onto the grass. Connor jumps off the wall to pick up the glasses just as Amaya places her hand on Connor's hand and giggled and told him that he's so sweet. That only made his face go even redder. Kwazii notices and then uses his mind reading power to read Connor's thoughts, which says "What's up with Amaya today? She's acting so weird." So to end Amaya's flirting, Kwazii teleports himself between Amaya and Connor to tell her that Connor needs to concentrate right now. Suddenly, a moth flies passed them which meant that Luna Girl is up to no good again. That night, the PJ Masks have transformed and headed to their HQ. But when Catboy suggests that they should take the Cat Car, Owlette jumps in then grabs Catboy by the arm, and suggests that they should take the Owl Glider. Catboy replies why and that the Cat Car is the fastest, but before he could continue, Owlette fluttered her eyelashes at him which made Catboy a bit awkward, and he decides that they should pick the Owl Glider like his friend said so. When they boys and Owlette were in the Owl Glider, they fastened their seat belts and Owlette drove her vehicle out into the skies and then once they were out, she used her Owl Eyes to find Luna Girl and her moths at the fields. Owlette then lands the Owl Glider as she and the boys hopped out to confront Luna Girl and demand to her about what she was up to. Luna Girl explains that her moth told her that Owlette (Amaya) was flirting with Catboy (Connor) this morning, and that made Owlette and Catboy both blush. Then, Luna Girl tells Owlette that since she is such a flirt, she challenges her to a flirting competition to see who's the flirtiest girl at night. And the volunteer which Luna Girl points to is... Catboy! Catboy then sulked for that he was getting sick of being flirted at while Gekko clutched his fists in jealousy. Powers that Kwazii uses * Mind Reading * Sweets Galore * Teleportation Power Trivia Transcript Category:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Friendship Category:Flirting Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic